Falling for Innocent Wisdom
by SilverQuill288
Summary: Months after the Battle of Hogwarts ended, the dust settled and Draco Malfoy feels like he is to blame for it all. He needs to learn how to become the man his father never was and can't help but fall in love with the innocent wisdom of Luna Lovegood. Follow lots of old faces and a couple new ones with life after Hogwarts. The magic never ends and a new love is in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for Innocent Wisdom**

 **Months after the Battle of Hogwarts ended, the dust settled and Draco Malfoy feels like he is to blame for it all. He needs to learn how to become the man his father never was and can't help but fall in love with the innocent wisdom of Luna Lovegood. Follow lots of old faces and a couple new ones with life after Hogwarts. The magic never ends and a new love is in the air.**

 **This is a Draco/Luna fanfic and it is my first Harry Potter fanfic. The entire thing will be first person in Draco's perspective. Please read and review. Let me know if something isn't right. I'm not a total expert on all things Potterhead so there may be some mistakes. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the universe from the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own is the story, Virginia Moore and Shelby Hill, and One-Liners and Needles. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1:**

I stayed back and watched from behind a tree. I couldn't join the crowd that was huddled around a single gravestone. This was their moment for grief, not mine. He was their son, brother, friend..., not mine. There were so many bodies after the battle and so many funerals but I felt obligated to go to Fred's. I couldn't be seen by the others but I had to go. The crowd started to slowly make their way back to their cars and brooms in the drizzle. The sea of mainly red hair and black clothing departed until only one remained. I knew it was George by the way he leaned to the side as if his brother was still there. I quickly turned away. This was his moment, not mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw George walk away to join his family. I waited a while longer for the cars to leave before I left the shelter of the tree and embarked through the drizzle to Fred's grave. I stopped before the headstone and let the rain soak through my blazer.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered into the air, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't played along, if I hadn't helped them get in..., this would have never happened." My breath hitched as I held back tears but I continued.

"I always found you and George funny. Especially the fireworks you set on Umbridge." My small laugh quickly turned into a sob that I immediately repressed.

"My father would have had my head if I ever even laughed at a joke made by a Weasley but that shouldn't have mattered. I'm so so sorry." With that, I bowed my head in guilt and regret on what I didn't do but should have done. This was all my fault. I let myself soak in my misery and guilt until I am interrupted by a fairy-like voice that is coming from beside me.

"He really was a good soul. Full of laughter and kindness," said this feather-light voice. I quickly turned my head to find Luna Lovegood standing at my side. Quickly straightening my back and fixing my blazer (which was soaked through), I averted my gaze back to the tombstone and lifted my chin. Luna, unfazed by my abrupt dismissal, moved her umbrella to cover us both and continued talking.

"It sure is raining a lot, isn't it? I suppose some people would say that it is ironic that it should rain during a funeral but my mother used to say that when somebody important leaves this world, the sky cries for all those who never knew them." I stared at this odd girl out of the corner of my eye. She looked up at me and my eyes snapped back to look at the headstone.

"She always had an interesting view on things, my mum did," Luna continued, "Much like Fred did." My breath caught at that last comment and my head bowed low. I could feel Luna's hand rest on my arm which made me stiffen and caused my nose to return to its place high in the air.

"It's not your fault you know," Luna whispered. For the first time since she joined me by Fred's grave, I turned my head to look at her. Her silver grey eyes did not hold judgment, hate or blame nor did they hold sympathy or concern. Instead, they held such wisdom and truth that I couldn't look away. She didn't offer any other comment nor did I respond to what she said. We stayed like that for what felt like hours but was really only a few moments. Luna broke this strange trance she had me under with the oddest comment.

"I feel like pudding. Do you know where we can get some?"

"... No, I... " My voice was barely above a whisper so I cleared my throat and continued, "I don't know any place around here that serves pudding. Actually I don't know any of the places around here at all." This was the small town that was, apparently, an hour's walk away from the Weasley's residence. I had never been here before. In fact, I had to follow Professor Slughorn, who thankfully arrived her via broomstick. What reason did I have to know where the Weasleys lived? I shouldn't even be here.

"I'm sorry to depart so suddenly but I'm afraid I must go," I informed Luna before turning my back to her and began to walk away. However, before I could reach the tree where I had parked my broomstick, a small hand gently settled on my arm. I could have easily broken away from her but, for some reason that I can't quite explain, I stopped and turned back to face her.

"Draco," she began (which shocked me because nobody from Hogwarts ever addressed me as anything other than Malfoy), "I know what you're feeling and you should know that nobody blames you." She then reached into her bag, which looked like she had seen it using random bits of fabric that she had found, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"If you ever need a bit of a chat, send me an owl," Luna remarked as she handed me the parchment, "I'll let you go now but before I do I'm going to give you this." She reached into her bag again and pulled out a chain with a strange looking talisman hanging like a pendant. She draped it around my neck and I just stood there, too shocked to move.

"It should keep the nargles away. They tend to go in your head when you're upset." And with that, she left. I watched her skip away into a nearby forest until I heard what sounded like a gun-shot but knew that she had just apparated. I continued to stare at the place where she had stood for a while longer before I came to my senses. I had to return home before my parents realized that I was gone. I can't even imagine the punishment I would receive if my father found out that I went to Fred Weasley's funeral. With that thought in mind, I made my way back to my broom and took off into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**These first few chapters may come quickly as they are already written (just not typed or edited). I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the universe from the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own is the story, Virginia Moore and Shelby Hill, and One-Liners and Needles. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 2:**

I sat on the floor of my bedroom surrounded by what was, at one point, my glass-topped coffee table. My hands were bleeding from where the glass had cut me but I didn't feel that pain. I only felt passionately angry and numb at the same time. There was a form of pain that I could still feel but it was not physical. It was a raw emotional pain that overtook my whole body until it was all that I knew. When I had returned home from the funeral, my mother was the only one there to greet me. She didn't ask where I had gone or comment on my soaked clothing. All she said was that the Aurors had come and taken my father to await trial. She said that his Ministry status wouldn't be enough this time and that he was going to end up in Azkaban. Part of me was happy that he was finally going to be out of my life. Now that the war was over and he was gone, I could be the man that I wanted to be. But at the same time, I couldn't bear to think that I would loose my father forever. Sure he was vile and cruel but he was still my father. I could always count on him being there. Sure him being there was to beat me and remind me of the "purity of my blood" and how I had to keep the family name "pure" and "respectable," but he was still there. What made it worse was the evident pain in my mother's face. Family was very important to her. She lost her sister in the war and almost lost me to the Dark Lord. Now she was loosing my father and praying that she wouldn't get imprisoned for the things she did to pay and ensure our family's safety from Voldemort.

This was my fault. I should have been stronger and tried to stop my father's destructive ambition. I should have told him that I liked the Weasley's and that they were good people. I should have told him that I didn't want to be a Deatheater and that I didn't want him to be one either. Maybe we could have found a way out together. No, there is no leaving the Dark Lord. My family's fate was signed to Voldemort the day my father became a Deatheater years before I was born. We couldn't fight it. I should have tried though. I should have joined Potter's secret boy band and fought for them during the battle. This is all my fault. Everything is my fault. I repeated this in my head over and over as I sat amongst the broken glass. It's all my fault. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I swiped at it quickly. I would not cry. It doesn't matter if no one was here to see me, I wouldn't cry. Either way, the last time I thought I was alone, that strange girl seemed to appear out of thin air. Luna Lovegood. She said that it wasn't my fault but what could she know. She doesn't know that extent of what I did. She doesn't know how I never made the decision to fight back. She's doesn't know how I followed every order like some pathetic dog. She just doesn't know anything. And what is with that necklace she gave me? Handing it to me like it's supposed to solve all of my problems. It's just a pendent on a chain.

"And what in the wizarding world is a bloody nargle!?" I screamed into the air. I let out a big, if a bit shaky, breath and let my shoulders slump forward. She doesn't know anything. Yet, I can't shake that look her eyes held as she had me transfixed in her stare. Her eyes seemed like they held all the wisdom in the world - like everything there ever was to know in the world lay simply before her and she wondered why no one else saw it. Shaking my head, I reach into my pocket and pull out the necklace. The pendent is quite odd. It seems to be just a silver ball but, looking closer, I can see writing on it. The words are in a language and lettering system that I've never seen before. Shrugging my shoulders, I put the necklace on and, instantly, I felt a little better. Maybe it has something to do with nargles (whatever those are) but it also might be the feeling that someone, be it a strange someone, cares. Sighing, I begin to clean up what remains of my coffee table. When I have finished, I sit on my bed and pull out a piece of parchment - on which I write:

 _Dear Miss Luna Lovegood,_

 _I hope to find you in good health and that the rain we found ourselves caught in did not cause you to fall ill. I apologize for my abrupt departure but I had to return home before I was missed. I thank you for the necklace, it has brought me comfort in these trying times. I regret that we never conversed during our attendance at Hogwarts and do hope that we can make up for lost time. You seem to be an interesting witch and I look forward to getting to know you, if you permit me. I am aware of the boy I was and assure you that that boy is gone._

'There,' I think to myself. That letter is polite and appropriate. It may seem a tad formal but this is a girl that I do not know. She is not a friend - not that I have, well, any friends to write to. Speaking of which, how should I close the letter? "Your friend" is obviously out of the picture. "Your" anything sounds far too intimate. It has to be casual yet formal. I think for a moment before writing:

 _I await your reply,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Satisfied, I fold up that letter, place it in an envelope and retrieve the address Luna left for me. Pulling the parchment from my pocket, I realize that it is the cover of a Quibbler magazine. I look for the editor's name and fine that it is Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father. That does explain some of the things about her; the Quibbler is an odd magazine. I copied the address from the magazine onto the envelope and head to my family's owlry.

With my father in Azkaban, we won't have a source of income until I get a job. We may have to sell some things to keep my mother and I going for the time being but I won't give up Selene. Selene is my owl. She's black and small for her breed but she's fast (and the only one here that doesn't try to bite me). After I have given her the letter to hold onto, I open the giant windows and give her a boost into the air. Leaning against the window sill, I watch Selene fly until she is no more than a black dot in the sky. As she disappears, I touch the pendent and smile for the first time in what feels like years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the follows but reviews would also be appreciated. Also if someone could tell me exactly what British pudding is I would be grateful. Apparently Canadian pudding is different.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the universe from the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own is the story, Virginia Moore and Shelby Hill, One-Liners and Needles, and Gloria. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 3:**

It has been a week since I sent the letter to Luna. During that time, life has been... difficult. My father had his trial and, just as expected, he was sentenced to spend life in Azkaban. My mother did not take this well. Seeing her family getting torn apart practically broke her. It wasn't that she couldn't live without my father. She was always stressed that our family would be torn apart by death that I don't think she ever prepared herself for us to be torn apart by prison. It was the reason we were all Deatheaters, to keep ourselves safe at the expense of others. Now my father had to pay for that decision while my mother and I seemed to escape judgment for now. However, it seems that my mother made her own prison. She barely comes out of her room anymore. Even if she does, she just holds me close and then walks away without a word. Most of the time I feel as though I'm the sole resident of the Malfoy Manor. I gave all of our house elves clothing and dismissed them. This was partly due to how I never could bear to see those creatures treated so badly but also because it gave me an excuse to bring my mother her meals. It gave me an opportunity to see how she was doing and try to bring her out of this depression. The only servant I kept was the cook, Gloria. She had been at the Malfoy Manor ever since I can remember. Although my mother was always present and loved me, Gloria was more like the comforting aunt that you could tell anything to. She was like my best friend but was still a strong adult figure in my life (and one of the few who weren't Deatheaters). She was an older witch who was always there with a bowl of pudding and a piece of advice. I had told her about Luna and the letter I sent her. Gloria gave me one of those bemused looks of her's when I finished and suggested that I invited Luna to spend some time at the manor. I knew I couldn't do that. I couldn't let her see how far I'd fallen. That and the last time she was here she was locked in our dungeon (I don't even know why we have an actual dungeon but we do). Instead, I settled for waiting for her reply. That was how I spent most of my days - looking for a job and pacing in the owlry. Finding a job was proving to be difficult. Not that I was surprised. Finding a job tends to be difficult when you spent most of your late teens under Lord Voldemort's thumb. I didn't even know what I wanted to do. Most kids had chosen a general career just before their sixth year but I was too busy trying not to be killed and wondering how I was going to kill my Headmaster.

After a day filled with unsuccessful job hunting. I was back in the owlry, pacing, when I heard the familiar cry of Selene. I ducked just in time for her to swoop through the window and over my head. Around her foot, attached with a pretty blue ribbon, was a letter. I opened it and read:

 _Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

 _I am in quite good health thank you and hope that you are the same. I'm glad that you find comfort in the charm and hope that no nargles have been distressing you. I always used to look for you at Hogwarts. You always seemed so alone and had a look about you that ensured a good heart. I hope that when you say gone you are referring to the hard and cold exterior and not the warm heart inside. You are a good person Draco and I hope that I can get to know you more. Although, you may be surprised at how much I already know. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Luna Lovegood_

I stared at the letter blankly for a while. What did she mean by looking for me at Hogwarts? Granted, I was never subtle about my presence but this seemed different. I was also shocked by the kind words she had to describe me when I would have only described myself as pathetic and apathetic. I had grown since then (being threatened with your life to do awful things would do that to a person) but Luna made it seem like the man I hope to be was always there underneath it all. Additionally I was taken aback by her comment about knowing me more than I would have thought. Eventually I just shrugged and returned the letter back into the envelope. Luna was an odd girl and, as it seems, very unpredictable. Stroking Selene one last time, I left the owlry and made my way to my room. I wasn't sure what to do with the letter. Obviously I was going to write back straight away but for some reason I wouldn't bring myself to throw out her letter as I usually do with others. This letter seemed different. Sighing, I placed it on top of my dresser and pulled out parchment and a quill. I sat in my armchair by the fireplace and, not for the first time, regretted the destruction of my coffee table. Sighing, I contemplated what to write. There was so ,unchanged that I wanted to say, to ask, to know. But I couldn't simply write a list of questions and play letter tag with this girl. I wanted to talk to to her again. Where would I meet her? Not here, no. I would not bring her here. We couldn't really go out either. That would be improper. We were not friends. But Luna had ended her letter with "your friend." Did that make us friends? I would love to be her friend and it seems that she has already claimed me as her's. Smiling to myself, I thought, 'Well if we're friends, we can go out somewhere.' I knew what to write.

 _Dear Luna Lovegood,_

 _I would like to meet up with you again. We could go somewhere for tea if you like. If this pleases you, perhaps you could suggest a place to go._

 _Your friend,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

It was short but hopefully we could make up for the loss in conversation. It felt so good to have a friend to write to. Crab and Goyle were the only "friends" I had and even they were sorry excuses for them. E never wrote each other. We were only friends because we had known each other since birth. Our fathers had been Deatheaters together which makes for delightful dinner parties. Oh well. It seems that I have a friend now. So, feeling giddier than I have ever felt, I ran back to the owlry to send my return letter to Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. I'm sorry that it has been a while. No one was reviewing and I got a little discouraged. But I'm determined to keep this story going. Please review as it is the only way I know if you guys like it or not. Also, this chapter is a little on the shorter side but the next few chapters will be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the universe from the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own is the story, Virginia Moore and Shelby Hill, and One-Liners and Needles. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 4:**

It had been a few days since I sent my return letter to Luna and I have been spending those days pulling my hair out in frustration. I cannot seem to find a job anywhere. I have even applied to the Daily Prophet but even they won't touch me with a 5 meter pole. You know job searching is going to be impossible when an establishment that hires people like Rita Seeker won't even consider you. It seems that everyone is being rather picky about the whole "Deatheater" thing. I don't blame them. What the Deatheaters did is unspeakable and I was apart of it. I was one of them. If I were an employer I wouldn't want me either. However, that aside, I do need a job. We would be fine for now but we can't last like this for much longer. Voldemort had been a drain on out family's coffers and we didn't have much left. Our once great wealth was now only evident in outside appearance of the manor and the items inside of it. The last thing I wanted was to sell our possessions party because most of it had been in our family for years but also because it would kill my most to see our things go.

I needed a job. We needed an income. However, expressing need is not going to fix anything. Well, neither is pacing but I can't seem to stop. It seems that when I'm not agonizing about the future or the past, I'm pacing and waiting anxiously for Luna's reply. I want to see her again so badly. Her calm, collected demeanour would be soothing now with all the stress I've been under. I just want to take a step back from all of my worries and relax. I want to pretend that they don't exist and let the vice I put around my neck loosen, even for just a moment. I don't know why but Luna gives me that. I may have only spoken with her once but even the letters have been a great distraction. When I read her letter or am composing my own, I only have the present on my mind. I wasn't feeling guilty over my past or worrying about the future. I was only thinking of what I was doing at that exact moment. It was a relief beyond anything I've ever felt and I wanted to feel it again.

So here I am, pacing in front of the window in the owlry for the third time today. As I approach the end of my usual rut, I stop in my tracks. What if her letter isn't coming? I was rather forward in my last letter. I barely know this girls and not but a few days ago I asked her to meet with me. What if she doesn't want to meet with me? Should I have conversed with her more through letters before proposing this? Have I wrecked my future chances of gaining her friendship? And more importantly, why do I care so much?

My internal ramblings are silenced by Selene's cry. I feel a smile break across my face as I watch my owl soar into the owlry. Once again, the letter was attached to her foot by a blue ribbon (which, I'm embarrassed to say that I kept the last one). I rushed towards Selene so fast that she ruffled her feathers and beat her wings at me. Taking a moment to settle her, I removed the letter and began to read.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

I would love to meet up with you. I haven't left my house since the funeral and would love an outing. I was planning to spend lunch at the Leaky Cauldron in London on July 21st and would be honoured if you joined me. I hope to see you there.

Your friend,

Luna Lovegood

My face fell as I finished reading the letter. She wanted to meet on the 21st? That is today! And it's already a little past noon which means that she is currently waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron, which isn't the most respectable of establishments. I can't go now. What would I do? What would I say? All of my anticipation is now replaced with more nerves than I've ever felt. I feel as though I may vomit. I couldn't possibly go. I also couldn't just let her sit there. It's impolite to leave a lady along in a testosterone fuelled environment. But what would I wear? How would I get there? That last one was a stupid question. I'm a wizard and, therefore, there are plenty of ways to get there. I stopped dead in my tracks (having returned to pacing this entire time) and I'm filled with determination. I march downstairs and grab my blazer. I'm already wearing a grey fitted shirt and jeans which should be appropriate. Throwing my blazer on, I grab a handful of Floo Powder with one hand and Luna's nargle-repelling necklace with the other. I pause before the fire place feeling incredibly nervous. While I knew that there was no way that I was a nervous as I had been under Voldemort's rule, I was still exceptionally nervous. However, these nerves felt different. More innocent. Putting those thoughts away for another time, I stepped into the fire place. Taking a deep breath, I exclaimed, "The Leaky Cauldron, London," and let the green fire wash over me and wash away my fears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews! They really made my day. Anyway, here is another chapter. In this one you will finally meet the characters I discuss in the disclaimer. Keep reading and reviewing :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the universe from the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own is the story, Virginia Moore and Shelby Hill, and One-Liners and Needles. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 5:**

The green flames receded as I stepped out of the fireplace and into what I hoped was The Leaky Cauldron. After quickly glancing around and taking in the beat up tables and the smell of burnt coffee, I decided that this was most likely the establishment I was looking for. Most of the people here had noticed my arrival and I assumed that they recognized me due to the hostile stares that seemed to bore their way into me. I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my arm. Shifting my gaze a foot below my eye-level, I saw that it was Luna who held my arm. Instantly, I felt myself relax and a strange sense of calm washed over me. I felt my face twitching up into a grin but, remembering where I was, I altered it to a polite smile.

"Hello Luna," I began, "I apologize for my tardiness. I relieved your letter a few moments ago."

"Oh, it's quite alright," she began, smiling, "I haven't been waiting long. Besides, one can meet many interesting people when they are alone." She turned and waved to one of the men who seemed to be trying to turn me to ash with his eyes. Whipping herself around, she began to move at a very fast pace towards a small table by a window. This resulted in me having to weave through everyone and jogging a bit to keep up with her. When we got there, I noticed that she had chosen a table that was the furthest from the menacing stares of the witches and wizards behind me. That, however, did not stop the feeling of unease that fell about me. The moment we sat down, a waitress came by our table and asked Luna if she wanted anything (but not before offering me a cold stare). Luna glanced around at the other patrons and seemed to sigh at their continued hostility. She smiled pleasantly up at the waitress before exclaiming a quiet, "no thank you." This shocked me considering that they point of us being here was to eat lunch. The waitress left almost immediately and Luna got up from the table and grabbed my hand again. With a smile but without an explanation, she lead me towards the brick entrance of Diagon Ally and tapped the bricks with her wand. She seemed to know exactly where she was headed because she lead me through the crowd with such speed and confidence down the winding street - ignoring the murderous glares that the wizards and witches were giving me. Luna stopped on front of an odd shop that I had never seen before and, before I could look at the sign, pulled me inside.

"What is this place?" I asked as I looked around. The walls were filled with shelves containing throw pillows. Some were blank and others had what appeared to be short quotations sewn onto them.

"It's called "One-Liners and Needles,'" Luna replied, "Two witches own the shop. They embroider pretty much whatever you want on a pillow and make up a few themselves." From what seemed like the back room, I began to hear two voices.

"I can't think of anything!"

"How about 'ignorance is bliss?'"

"You know as well as I do that that is a muggle saying."

"Pure-bloods don't know that."

"But muggle-borns would. It's not original."

"Fine the. How about 'denial is happiness?'"

"That's the same thing as 'ignorance is bliss.'"

"And yet it's different."

"…that is true… Wait! I think we have a customer."

Suddenly, two witches burst through a door in the back of the shop and make their way over to us. Both wore what appeared to be seamstress dresses and an apron containing all sorts of needles and coloured threads. The only noticeable differences between the two of them seemed to be height and hair colour. The taller one had honey blonde hair and the shorter one had chocolate brown hair. The blonde shrieked "Luna!" and immediately engulfed her in a hug. The other one was the one who noticed my presence. Her eyes swept over my figure. I could tell that she recognized me but she maintained a polite smile and turned to Luna.

"Luna, darling," she exclaimed, "Who is this?" Luna let go of the blonde one (who had now noticed me for the first time) and walked over to wrap her hand around the crook of my elbow.

"This is my friend, Draco Malfoy," she began, "Draco this is Shelby Hill and Virginia Moore." The blonde one (whose names was apparently Shelby) seemed shocked at first at the sound of my name but quickly regained her welcoming composure.

"Well, any friend of Luna's is a friend of ours," Virginia exclaimed, her smile no longer seeming forced.

"Yes, and as much as we would love to stay and chat, we do have a lot of sewing to get done today. We'll leave you two along. Feel free to browse through and shout if you need anything," announced Shelby as she pushed Virginia towards the back room. I thought I heard them say something about them "shipping it" but decided to ignore it.

"They really are quite kindly," Luna whispered, "That's why I brought us here. I know they would like you and I could tell that you were uncomfortable in the Cauldron." Once again, Luna's perceptiveness astounded me. I was so sure that I had kept my discomfort to myself.

"It was fine, really. People are entitled to their own opinions. Most are right anyhow," I explained, starring at my shoes. I felt her hand tighten around my biceps as her other one lifter my chin and I was met with Luna's suddenly serious eyes.

"You're a good person Draco. I am an very good judge of character," Luna said, her voiced filled with such determination that all I could do was nod. Her eyes immediately brightened and she let go of my chin. Using the hand she still had linked in my arm, she lead me through the shelves and amongst the cushions.

"How do you know these two?" I asked, curious about the two strange characters.

"I met them at Hogwarts," Luna began, "Miss Moore was in Ravenclaw and she was friendly towards me and took me under her wing. She introduced me to Miss Hill who also took me under her wing as well. They are both muggle-born you see and they were best of friends in the muggle world before Hogwarts and remained close friends at Hogwarts despite being of separate houses. Miss Hill was in Hufflepuff. They are like sisters to each other and are both like mothers to me." Luna smiled as she ran her hand along one of the pillows.

"And then they founded this place?" I asked, still confused by this strange shop.

"Well, they were always rather creative and enjoyed sewing. They felt that the wizarding world was missing out on the, well they call them "fandoms," that the muggle world has. They opened up this shop around the same time that Weasley Wizard Wheezes opened. They were the same year as Fred and George," Luna explained. Suddenly the back door burst open for the second time (it would appear that subtly was not a trait amongst these two witches) and out came Miss Moore, fixing her hair as she walked. Miss Hill was close behind her with a knowing smile on her face and laughter in her eyes.

"We don't need any more mood thread, we have plenty," said Miss Hill, fighting a laugh.

"That is not true. A huge order to mood pillows came in and we don't have enough thread," countered Miss Moore as she removed her apron and straightened her dress. With a glare at her partner, Miss Moore walked out of the shop. Once she had exited, Miss Hill began to laugh and shake her head.

"What was that all about?" I asked Luna but Miss Hill answered instead.

"We get our supply of mood thread from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and she likes the excuse to go over and see George. She's sweet on him." With another shake of her head, Miss Hill went into the back room, leaving myself and Luna alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm loving the reviews so keep them coming. This chapter isn't very long for which I apologize but we do get a visit by a certain Weasley. I will be attempting to include many other HP characters in later chapters so let me know if you like this addition.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the universe from the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own is the story, Virginia Moore and Shelby Hill, and One-Liners and Needles. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 6:**

I was still quite stunned by the perplexity of this shop, the two owners and this girl standing before me that I didn't quite hear Luna as she spoke to me.

"I apologize Luna, I was in my own world. What was it you said?" I asked. Luna giggled and the sound was like the chimes of tiny bells jingling. The sound made me grin quickly before I remembered myself and wiped it from my face.

"It's all right Draco," she said with the jingle still in her voice, "It is quite wondrous to be in one's own world. There, we feel like we can do anything, be anything. However, we forget that we can do those same things and be those same things in this world as well." I stared into her luminous eyes in absolute wonder. How could this innocent girl contain wisdom that people hundreds of years her senior did not have? Her sincere face broke out into a grin causing her eyes to squint and break the trance they had on me - yet this only strengthened their hold. I couldn't seem to look away; I didn't want to.

"I was just saying that you looked like you felt out of place," she stated, her grim fading to be replaced by her understanding and wise stare.

"How are you so perceptive?" I murmured unconsciously not realizing until a moment too late that I said it out loud. I blushed slightly at my intrusive question and looked down at my feet. Her melodious laugh brought my eyes back to her face, not wanting to miss a second of that smile.

"My mother used to say that I have eyes that can see through anyone. I say that people see what they want to see and I want to see the truth. So tell me Draco, why do you feel out of place?" Luna questioned with eyes that made me want to tell her everything. Her mother missed something in regards to her eyes. They didn't just see through people; they commanded the truth from you.

"Well,…" I began, hesitant yet compelled to answer, "All my life I have wanted to go into shops like this and converse with people like Miss Hill and Miss Moore but was always told by my parents that I shouldn't. That these people and these places were beneath me and I should always see them as such. Now that my father is… away, and my mother is… um… I have no one telling me I can't but now I am not welcome here due to my actions and past mistakes. So I guess I just feel the remains of restriction with the unwelcoming distance that I deserve." After it was all said, I took a deep breath and mentally kicked myself for revealing so much. I hardly knew this girl. She had no right to command this information from me and I should have had the strength to deny her. What was wrong with me? I think I'm loosing my mind over this girl. She didn't say anything and her face seemed thoughtful. I turned my back to her, embarrassed by my inappropriate confession and walked to one of the aisles that seemed to be titled "mood pillows." Apparently these pillows have stitching that reflects the mood of the person closest to them because the pillows around me turned a blushing red as if to illustrate my embarrassment. I heard Luna's soft footsteps behind me and felt her hand on my back. With a sigh, I turned to face her. The cushions that surrounded her glowed white as if to create a halo of purity around her.

"Draco," she began, her voice commanding my attention as if her eyes hadn't already, "I can't pretend to know what your past was like but you are welcome here. Yes, there may be some places and people filled with hostility now but that is because they don't see what I see. They don't see what's really there. It seems that even you don't see it. You are my friend and you are welcome where I am welcome." The intensity of her gaze drew me closer to her. The pillows around us began to change. They appeared to be about to settle on a pink colour when the ding of the door opening caused us to step back and my focus shifted away from her. Through the door stepped George Weasley followed by a blushing Virginia Moore - for which whom George was holding the door for.

"I'm not at all sure if that mood thread works Virginia. It seems that it only turns pink when I give it to you," said George with a devious grin. Miss Moore's blush deepened at this.

"I'm quite certain it is functional, as I'm sure you are as well George," she countered with a giggle.

"Well then, you must remind me what pink means because it seems to be all that you feel," he stated with a wink and earning a pillow to the head courtesy of Shelby, who had entered from the back room.

"You leave her alone George Weasley or we will just have to get out mood thread elsewhere," teased Miss Hill.

"Oh no, that would rob me of seeing such beauty when you come to purchase," Miss Moore's blush deepened further, "also, it means that I would have no excuse to come here and chat with you."

During the lull in the teasing, and much to my surprise, Luna stepped out towards George and enveloped him in a hug.

"Why now, hello there Luna," George greeted her with a smile, "What brings you here?"

"I came to introduce Miss Moore and Miss Hill to Draco," she answered innocently. George's head snapped up and his eyes found mine with surprise. My eyes, however, held nothing but guilt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry that this took so long. I wasn't sure how to begin this chapter for the longest time and there were a few reviews that inspired me to continue writing anyway. Thank you to those who reviewed, you helped to push me forward. Anyway, here is the seventh chapter. There isn't a lot of Luna in this one but there's quite a lot of George so I think I'm forgiven.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the universe from the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own is the story, Virginia Moore and Shelby Hill, and One-Liners and Needles. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"Oh, hello Draco," George began, "I didn't expect to see you here." His tone did not hold any hostility - only surprise and curiosity. I nodded my head politely and tried to school my guilt-ridden expression. He didn't need to be reminded of what he lost at my hands nor did he have to feel the need to forgive me. The silence that followed was tangible. I noticed Virginia Moore struggling under the weight of a large, wooden crate and offered to take it to the back for her. As I opened the door to the back room and set the box on one of the shelves, I heard voices start up at the front of the shop. Exiting the back room, I saw Luna chatting animatedly with George, only George did not appear to be his usual self. His teasing demeanour was dampened by the confusion and discomfort written on his face.

I did that. If I hadn't came here he would be happy and joking around with Shelby, Virginia and maybe even Luna if she came here by herself. I've disrupted the playful atmosphere that was here. I should never have come.

Bidding a hurried farewell to Luna, the two witches and George and giving them some excuse about being needed at home, I scurried out the door. The bright colours of Diagon Ally seemed to mock me as I stood in the middle of the street, feeling as lost as a sheep in a wolf den. I heard someone call my name from behind me but was surprised when I recognized not the light and angelic sound of Luna's voice, but the deeper and teasing sound of George's. I winced at the sound but knew that I deserved this. I deserved to have George shout at me and tell me off for what I did. With that thought, I turned around to face him and braced myself for what was to come.

"I heard about your father," George began, moving closer. I sent my gaze to my shoes. Apparently I was going to have to wear my father's shame as well as my own.

"I'm sorry about what happened to him." My eyes snapped up at that comment. Confusion filled my face at the sympathy on his. George continued,

"I mean, he did do awful things and deserves what he got,… no offence, but, either way, he is your father and that can't be easy for you." George reached into his pocket and pulled out an oddly shaped object.

"Anyway, what I really wanted to talk about has to do with this," he said, holding up the object, which, at further inspection, appeared to be an ear, "This is an Extendable Ear. There are two of them per set and they allow you to hear through one ear, what the other ear hears. We… uh.… I mean, Fred and I managed to make them… what did Shelby call it?… Oh, wireless. Listen to where the other ear is." George held the weird ear thing up to my ear and I pushed aside my confusion regarding the situation and where George was going with all of this and listened. Through the ear, I heard what I assumed was wind blowing through trees. Considering that we were standing in a street surrounded by busy shops, the other ear had to be a considerable distance away.

"Can you guess where its partner is?" I shook my head.

"I put the other one by Fred's grave." I didn't know what to say to this, so I kept silent and waited for him to continue. The pain was evident on his face as he talked of his twin's too-early grave. I wanted to comfort him but knew that wouldn't be welcome; so instead I watched his eyes become shiny as he cleared his throat and continued.

"I just wanted to hear whatever he hears. Mostly it's just the wind but there was this one time, right after I left Fred's… grave, that I heard a voice." I froze, finally realizing what all of this meant. He heard me. When I was talking to Fred's grave after the funeral, he heard me. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with shame but saw only understanding in his.

"I didn't know that you came but I'm glad you did," said George, his voice filling with tears, "Fred would have appreciated that. Anyway, what I came out here to say is that it wasn't your fault. I mean, there were some things that you did that were wrong and you were a bit of a tosser when you were younger but you feel bad about what you did and, from what I can see, you're different now so,… I forgive you. And I'm sure that Fred would have too." My eyes filled along with George's and I cleared my through the to try and clear away the tears.

"Oh, and you can always laugh at a Weasley joke, especially when it involves setting fireworks on Umbridge." Our quiet laughter broke up the tears we tried to hide and alleviated the tension. George put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Thank you George," I began, "and not just for right now but for everything you've done. You and Fred continuously brought laughter and light to the Wizarding World when the people I was with were hell bent on covering it with darkness. Thank you." George nodded and let his hand fall, smiling slightly.

"I better head back to my shop," stated George, "Can't let the world run out of pranks now can I?" The lonely twin smiled his trademark smile, only dampened by the few remaining tears in his eyes. He was far from recovered from his loss, but he would get there over time. With one last nod, he started towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He got a few meters away when he turned back towards me and called out,

"Oh, and one more thing. Luna knows more than anyone ever suspects and then some. She's quite the catch so I'd hold onto her if I were you." With that, a wink and a laugh, he marched back to his shop, leaving me blushing in the middle of the street. Almost as if I knew she would be there, I turned back to face One-Liners and Needles to find Luna standing in the doorway smiling at me. Thinking of what George said, I smiled and began walking to her.

What am I going to do with this strange girl? More importantly, what would I do without her?


End file.
